


And if I Promise You

by Octoberrose11



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2013 1d was all Actual Infants, 2014 au, Ass Appreciation, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forced Closeting, Friends With Benefits, KFC, LA, Light Spanking, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, OT5 Friendship, One Direction Tours, Tender Sex, Tomlinshaw AU, Top Nick, Wall Sex, Yeah google says Harry was 19 sO, laughing during sex, smoking??, that makes it sound more dramatic than it is, the author got emotional, there's probably underage drinking come to think of it, uh, wing man Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: “What’s there to talk about?” Louis asks, leaning back against his seat, eyes closed. “I’ve been sick lately, nothing to worry about lad. We all get this way sometimes.”“Louis.”“What?”“Nick told me that you’ve been sleeping together.”Louis’ eyes snap open at that, turning to look at Harry with an angry expression. “He did now, did he? And what else did he tell you?”****Written for the 1d rare pair fic fest





	And if I Promise You

**Author's Note:**

> oh my goodness im so glad to finally be posting this you have no idea how big a labor of love this was. if you follow me on tumblr you have probably seen the breakdowns this fic has caused - worth every minute of it though! x 
> 
> A few very special people get a shout out to this: my darling love Celeste for being the very first person to read this and tell me it wasn't horrible (which i needed after staring at the google doc for 12 hours straight forgetting what english was) and for making me some AMAZING art for it (if i get the okay i'm going to link her blog and the art it's incredible and made me cry) and second my twin flame and the platonic love of my life Sam @28tpwk on tumblr. (Sam knows why). Third, my zouis gc for telling me the idea Was Not Shit and letting me run wild with it. And fifth, my darling angel Claudia who held me hand many a night at 5am while I screamed about hating writing. 
> 
> Yall the real MVPs and i love you a lot. 
> 
> any how i hope you enjoy the fic! I think I've tagged everything accordingly. if you think ive missed a tag please kindly let me know and i'll add it. x

March 21st, 2014

They’ve been going at it for almost an hour now, not quite a recorded for them but close. With his age, and Louis’ self restraint, they probably could go another hour or two if they really wanted to but tonight Louis was feeling mischievous which is how he ended up in his current situation.

“You frustrate me more than anyone I’ve ever met.” With an extra hard thrust he pinned Louis harder against the wall, both groaning as it shifted Nick in deeper. “God do you feel amazing though.”

“You always say the nicest stuff to me,” Louis groaned, “when you’re balls deep in my ass.” He scratched his fingers down Nick’s back, smirking when he growled a little. It was a dangerous game he was playing, but Nick was always a little more fun when Louis made him mad. After all Nick did always say it was Louis’ sass that got them to sleeping together in the first place.

“My mother always did tell me to appreciate what I eat.” Nick smacked his hand down, then took a hand full of said ass. “And this is something I very much would love to appreciate more, if you don’t mind, before I eat my come out of you later.”

“If you don’t spank me again, so help me god Grimshaw, I’m going to cut your dick off and put it on a stick for all of the BBC to see.” Louis wasn’t joking as he said it, back arching against the wall, trying to enchant him more with a better view.

“God you’re feisty today, can’t you shut up for just five minutes so I can finish my appreciation for this ass?” Nick had been having day dreams about leaving bite marks, and teeth marks so everyone who saw him in the coming weeks knew that he was claimed, and that his ass belonged to someone.

“This ass is connected to me, and if you can’t deal with my mouth then you can get the fuck off of me and let me down, so I can find me someone who will fuck me better and with less talk.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Louis let out a small squeak when Nick pulled away from the wall, and awkwardly shuffled over to the bed, dick still in Louis, before dropping them both down onto the bed. “If you won’t shut up by yourself I’ll make you,” before putting three fingers in Louis’ mouth. “Squeeze my wrist if you want me to stop.”

Louis blinked his agreement, and Nick picked up the punishing pace again, one hand on the bed to hold himself up, thankful for once for all the extra time at the gym he had been putting in.

“You just can’t help yourself sometimes can you babe? Just need both ends of you filled up so you can stop talking and enjoy yourself. You’re always on the move, always doing something or pissing someone off, but I’m the only one who gets to see you this way, the only one who gets to claim this ass.” The filth wouldn’t stop coming. “And you love it don’t you, letting me use you in anyway that I want to, you love letting me get you like this, getting you weak for only me.”

Louis nodded his agreement, squeezing his eyes shut before coming, squeezing down tight on Nick, pulling Nick’s own orgasm out of him. They both panted, spent, and more relaxed then they had been in ages.

Louis weakly pulled Nick down on top of him, pulling away from Nick’s fingers. It should have been gross, but it wasn’t. “Stay,” he said when Nick tried to pull out to get up to get a cloth to clean them up. “Stay, I kind of like being messy like this.”

“Okay,” Nick nodded, “okay, I’ll stay for a few minutes.”

If they ended up falling asleep like that, making the get up the next morning gross and painful than the only one who would know was Pig dog.

April 23rd, 2014

“Thank god, I thought we were never going to fucking land.” Niall stretches as he walks down the plane steps. “It feels good to finally have some room to move.” His knees creaked a little, so he bent down into a squat, trying to stretch it out, and hopefully not fall flat on his face before tour even started.

“You better move, lad, or I’m going to throw up all over you.” Louis shoves past him, stumbling down the stairs before vomiting by the planes tires, vaguely aware of someone rubbing his back as he continued to bring more liquid up. He could hear some arguing behind him but didn’t care to try and understand what was being said, spent more time focused on not bringing anything else up.

“Stop crowding him, all of you take at least three steps back.” Paul said, coming down the stairs. “Harry, stop looking like you’re about to cry. Niall, please go ask one of the security guards if they can try and pull the cars closer. Liam, can you please go get-“

“A wash cloth?” Liam offered one, dripping wet, from where he was standing one step above. “I figured you’d need one.” He shrugged, looking a little sheepish. If Louis didn’t feel like he was still going to throw up he’d make a daddy direction joke, but he makes a mental note to do so at a later time.

“This is the third time this week that Louis’ thrown up,” Zayn says, not bothering to look up from his phone, no doubt texting his mom to tell her that they’d arrived safely. “He said he thought he had food poisoning.”

“Louis better hope it’s food poisoning and not a stomach virus, we don’t have time for us all to get it.” Liam replied, as he finishes wiping Louis’ face down. “And if it’s a virus they’re going to have to come in and clean the plane.”

“It’s not a stomach virus,” Louis finally cuts in, confident that he’s not going to be sick again. “I don’t feel bad, and I’ve not shit myself yet, I just get randomly nauseous and have to throw up a few times and then I feel better.”

Niall cracked up. “Sure you’re not pregnant then? Sounds like morning sickness to me. Remember how Lou would get while she was knocked up with Lux? Sick all the time it seemed like, but after she vommed she felt better.”

The world freezes for a moment before he shakes it off. Things are starting to add up in his head, though he doesn’t mention that to anyone else. “No, there’s no way I could be pregnant,” he denies even though as he says it he knows he’s wrong. “I’m pretty sure my mom got me tested as a kid and said I didn’t have the gene. And to be pregnant I’d have to be having sex on the regular and last time I checked I’m not so.”

Harry sends him a knowing look, which he ignores.

“Now if you don’t mind I’d really like to get to the hotel and have a lay down, and try to sleep of the headache I can feel coming on, especially if we have to go to the arena later.”

That put everyone into motion, Paul barking orders at the boys as they squabbled over who was going to ride with who, and who was going to room with who; Liam, Niall and Zayn all saying they refused to room with Louis on the off chance that he was contagious as they didn’t want to get sick.

“I’ll be rooming with Louis,” Harry says grandly, shouldering both his and Louis’ bags. “And also? If Louis was contagious, not saying that he is but if he was, you’d probably all end up sick anyways since we all shared a plane and have been standing around talking around his vomit, which carries disease. C’mon Lou, you can ride with me.”

Paul opens his mouth, no doubt to argue that management didn’t want them riding together, but then seems to decide that it’s not worth arguing over, watching Harry lead Louis to the car where Alberto was waiting, before pointing the other three to where the other car was, the driver tapping his foot impatiently.

&*&*&*

“I figured you and I could talk this way,” Harry tells Louis softly, sliding into the car beside him, saying a thanks to Alberto, who takes their bags. He smiles his thanks also at Paddy who was standing behind Alberto, before adjusting himself into the car, folding his long legs underneath him, tapping Basil’s seat to let him know he could let the window between the seats up.

“What’s there to talk about?” Louis asks, leaning back against his seat, eyes closed. “I’ve been sick lately, nothing to worry about lad. We all get this way sometimes.”

“Louis.”

“What?”

“Nick told me that you’ve been sleeping together.”

Louis’ eyes snap open at that, turning to look at Harry with an angry expression. “He did now, did he? And what else did he tell you?” It was like all the air in the car had been sucked out, the only sound from the front of the car where Alberto and Basil could be heard quietly talking to each other.

Harry began to back peddle immediately. “I didn’t mean it like that, Louis, promise I didn’t. I just meant that Grimmy had told me about your arrangement and he seemed to really be enjoying himself. And that also means that I know you are getting some dick on the regular, if you know what I mean,” he wiggles his eyebrow here in a lewd manner, “which also means hypothetically you could be up the duff right now and not even know it. And that also means that all of the stuff you’ve been complaining about lately? The feeling sick, the tiredness- could all be from that.” He shrugs. “But I suppose that’s none of my business.”

Louis shakes his head. “It really isn’t your business but you aren’t wrong, though I am a little offended that you assume I’m always on the bottom. I know I have the gene but we’ve always been really careful. Haz, I’m on the pill and we always use a condom…” He trails off, memories of the last night he’d spent with Nick flashing through his head. “Oh fuck.” He tries to do some mental calculations, counting from the day to the current day and is left with the knowledge that it would be possible but he still didn’t believe he was.

Harry offers him a grim smile. “So, I guess we will be wanting to make sure then?” He laughed a little when Louis sent him a dirty look. “That’s a yes to that then.”

“There’s still no way, Haz. People always say you know when you’re,” he gestures vaguely at his stomach, “you know, and I don’t feel any different at all.”

Harry looks at him unamused. “No different at all huh? Besides the vomiting you did when we landed, having to pee every hour and a half (yes I timed them, Louis who do you take me for?), and I noticed you are wearing your biggest pair of sweatpants, and I only know they’re your biggest because they used to be mine before you stole them.” He smirked at Louis’ awestruck face.

“I didn’t know you paid that much attention to me.”

“Lou, I always pay close attention to you. We’re family,” he reaches across the seat and squeezes Louis’ hand, “and that means that when you jump I jump too, even if I don’t know why, because that’s what family does for each other. And sometimes family fights, or doesn’t agree with everything each other does, but there’s no way you can get rid of me now.”

“Do you think-.” He doesn’t even have to finish the question before Harry is shaking his head.

“I love the other boys and I know they all love us to but I’m pretty sure Liam spent the whole flight on twitter, Zayn sleeping and Niall was on Skype with his secret boyfriend that no one is supposed to know about. However,” he pauses here, thinking about the best way to word it, “we’re all going to be in close quarters with each other for the next five months so even if they don’t know today there’s no doubt that they’re all going to know very soon. After all, men pregnancies show sooner than women’s and you have to be at least a month and some along to already be having morning sickness.”

Louis does the mental math again with a frown. “If I’m pregnant, and I’m not saying that I’m convinced that I am, but if I was then I would say it’d be a month and two days at most.” He pulls out his phone to be sure, knocking his shoulder against Harry’s when he lets out a coo.

“Aw, you keep track of when you sleep with him? That’s so sweet, and not like you at all.”

“We both keep track of it, lad. We have an ongoing thing where one of us brings beer and food and this is the easiest way to keep track of who did what when.”

With a smirk Harry leaned back against the window, watching as their hotel drew near. “Whatever you say, Louis. Just know that I’m on to you and I know that you’re secretly a romantic at heart. Don’t forget that I’ve known you for years and lived with you for part of that time. I know what you’re like and I’m not afraid to spill your secrets.”

As the car pulls to a stop, Harry watches Paddy open the door for him and lets out a yawn, ignoring the evil look Louis was shooting him. “I wonder who we’ll all end up being roomed with. I know I claimed rooming with you but that leaves the other three.”

Paul, from behind them pips up, “Actually we got a suite so you and Louis will be sharing, and Liam has volunteered to sleep on the pull-out couch in the living room so that Niall and Zayn can share the other room.” When it looked like Louis was going to protest Paul shook his head. “Liam insisted. He said he’d prefer to be close to everyone so he could keep an eye on Louis, and an eye on Niall and Zayn to make sure they didn’t get up to any trouble.”

“Well if that’s what Liam wants, more power to him.” Harry says with a forced smile. “I’m going to call my assistant and Louis’ to see if they can get a doctor out.”

Paul frowns, but agrees with a nod. “We’ve already been given our keys if you two want to go ahead and go up to the rooms. It’s 1028, you should know the way up.”

Louis offers him a weak smile. “Any way I can get Alberto to walk us up?”

“He was with Basil but I’m sure we can pull him away.” Paul sent a quick text message and received a positive reply. “He’s going to meet you at the door. Paddy is going to go up and relieve him from the floor sweep and send him down.”

“Thanks Paul.” They both embraced the older man before shouldering their overnight bags.

“And Louis? Feel better soon, okay?”

Louis waved over his shoulder in reply, heart sinking as he thought of all the people he would have to explain his fuck up to.

*&*&*&*&

Louis’ assistant’s name was Maria, and she was great at her job, though she didn’t have the best people skills, though that was probably why she and Louis got along so well. She didn’t take his shit and he didn’t take hers. She was good about not asking uncomfortable questions, and didn’t even blink when she accidentally walked in on him and Nick going at it one night on his couch.

Today, however, she wasn’t amused and refused to put up with even more of Louis’ shit. “So you boys want me to buy ten male pregnancy tests, fly a doctor out and get an NDA for them to sign, all before the concert tonight?”

Harry gave her his most convincing smile. “If it isn’t too much trouble, yes.”

She glared at him even more unamused before turning her attention back to Louis, who was laying down on one of the beds, a cold wash cloth across his eyes and another on his forehead. “Is this about-“ She shoots another look at Harry and bites her lip.

“It’s okay Maria,” he finally speaks up. “Harry already knows that I’ve been sleeping with Nick and he’s okay with it.” He moves to sit up and groans, allowing Harry to push him back down. “I’ve been throwing up a lot lately, which I apparently haven’t been hiding from anyone very well.”

“So the pregnancy tests?”

“He’s pregnant.” Harry replies, cheeks dimpling even as he tries his best to keep it from happening. “But he doesn’t believe me so he needs to take a test to be sure.”

“No, Harold, I need to take a test so I can prove you wrong and forget that this conversation ever happened.”

She cuts them off, “And the doctor?”

“Is in case the tests are negative, he’s still been throwing up and he might be actually sick. We can’t have the whole tour company coming down with whatever he has.”

Gina, Harry’s assistant who’d been sitting across the room on her laptop finally looked up and made eye contact with Maria, both rolling their eyes and having a conversation with facial expressions, before Gina sighed. “You’re both lucky you’re cute. While you’ve been talking I managed to find a doctor and Syco got back to me with an NDA I can get them to sign. Paul is sending Emma out for some pregnancy tests.”

“Paul knows?” Louis moans, sinking down lower on the bed.

“He was told that one of you decided it’d be a good idea to pull some kind of prank. I think he was scared to ask what kind of prank would require ten pregnancy tests but agreed to get them.”

“Oh god.”

She carried on like she had never been interrupted. “The tests should be here within the hour and the doctor will arrived forty-five minutes after that. That will give you both five hours of down time before you have to be at the venue tonight.”

Harry got up off the bed and went around to hug them both. “You’re both amazing and don’t get paid enough for all the shit you do for us.”

Maria rolled her eyes but hugged him back. “The five of you have aged us all more than any of my clients ever have, but you’re welcome.”

Gina hugged him back to, patting him gently on the back. “You know we wouldn’t do it if we didn’t like you. Most pop stars don’t have their assistants on hand twenty four seven, you spoiled babies.”

“You know you love us though.” Louis says, stretching before letting out another moan, swallowing down his nausea best he can. “Haz, Haz I think I’m going to be sick again.”

Harry jumps into action, dashing around the end table and out the bedroom door, almost running into Liam as he tries to dash into the bathroom. “Sorry Li!,” he calls over his shoulder, “Trash can.” Is all he offers as an explanation, running back into the bedroom and throwing the trash can under Louis’ mouth just in time.

Gina and Maria quietly excused themselves, sharing a concerned look as Louis begins to sob, Harry quietly trying to comfort him but failing.

They pass the other three boys, who are watching TV and obviously trying not to eavesdrop on any conversation that might be happening in the bedroom behind them. 

“We’re going to go boys, we’ll be back when Paul has the stuff Louis needs to feel better.”

Niall turns to look at them, his eyes seemingly bigger then they ever had appeared before. “Louis is going to be okay, right? I know we’ve been joking about him being sick but It’s not actually serious is it?”

“Nothing a little ginger ale and crackers won’t cure, hun.” Maria smiles at him and reaches over to ruffle his hair. “You stay out of trouble. We’ll be back.”

They wave goodbye, Liam and Zayn mumbling a goodbye too caught up in the drama happening on 90 Day Fiancé so the women let themselves out, not daring to exchange a word until they’re safely entrapped in the elevator.

“Do you think?” Gina asks,.

“Yes.”

“We’re fucked then.”

“Yes.”

“This is going to be the end of One Direction. All of our hard work from the last few years, up in flames just because of a stupid mistake.”

“Don’t call it a mistake, young love is never a mistake, sometimes it’s just really fucking dumb.” 

&*&*&*

It was official.

Confirmed by a doctor and about twenty pregnancy tests.

He was pregnant. He was going to be a dad. He was going to have a tiny human. A tiny human with ten little fingers and ten little toes and a nose and oh my god how was he going to do this?

“Louis?” Harry asks hesitantly. “Louis are you okay?”

He lets out a startled breath, suddenly feeling like he was getting enough air.

“Oh shit he’s having a panic attack. Someone get me a paper bag!” Maria barked.  
“Harry back up a little for me,” she tries to ask nicely before just shoving him out of the way. “Louis can you hear me, hun?” She takes his hand and squeezes. “You’re okay, it’s just you and me and Harry in the room. Everyone else has left.” Gina appears, holding out a paper bag that Maria snatches before motioning for the other woman to leave.

“Can’t. Breath.”

“You’re having a panic attack, Lou. I know it feels like you can’t breath but you are, I promise. Me and Harry are going to help you, okay? Harry can you hold him from behind, yes just like that. Okay Louis, Harry’s going to breath and I want you to copy him, okay? Nice and slow. Good boy. And again.”

She puts the paper bag down on the bed, glad it appeared she wouldn’t end up having to use it after all.

“You feeling better Lou,” Harry asks when it feels like Louis is finally breathing calmly on his own.

“Tired.” He offers, leaning his weight back against Harry’s shoulder.

“I know you are, I think you have enough time for a nap,” He looks at Maria who checks her watch and nods. “You have time for a nap so you can sleep it off.” He helps Louis sit up for a moment before gently laying him back against the bed. “Me or Maria will make sure you’re awake in time to get to the venue, promise.”

He hesitates for a moment before pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “It’ll all be okay, promise. Sweet dreams.”

He turns to leave but stops when Louis’ grabs a hold of his wrist. “Promise me you won’t tell Nick,” he begs. “I know you’ll talk to him today, promise me you won’t tell him.”

Again he hesitates, taking in Louis’ facial expression. “Louis-“

“Please Harry, please I’m begging you. Let me have this please.”

“Okay.” He nods. “Okay I promise.”

“Thank you.” He turns to leave, doing his best to ignore the sound of Louis’s softly crying reaching his ears. There are some things best left alone.

Chapter T W O

June 17th, 2014

The sun always seemed to shine brighter in LA, no matter what time of year it was. It was always as if LA missed One Direction as much as One Direction missed LA. Unfortunately it was just a quick trip this time around, only in town for a few days before they flew back to Asia for the rest of their Asian leg of tour.

“Have you talked to Louis lately?” Harry asked into his phone, a few steps behind everyone else.

“No.” Nick sighs, “He won’t answer my calls of my texts. I know we said no strings attached but I really like the little fucker and I thought he liked me too.”

Harry sighs back. “He does, I promise you he does.”

“He’s found someone else hasn’t he? Oh god he wants to end our arrangement and doesn’t know how to tell me so himself so he’s ghosting me. I’ve been ghosted. This hasn’t happened since I was in college, something I’m sure you know nothing about mister I never finished my A-levels but that was years ago. Oh god, Harry has he decided he’s straight?”

It was always amusing, listening to Nick talk himself into a frenzy, except today Harry had no patience for it. “He hasn’t decided he’s straight, no he hasn’t found anyone else.”

“Then why the fuck won’t he answer my phone calls?” Nick almost yells.

“He’s scared you asshole!”

There’s a beat and then, “What do you mean he’s scared? It’s just me!”

“Give him some more time, Grim please. I promise he’ll come around.”

The other man grumbles a little but agrees, both exchanging some kissey noises before hanging up.

“Louis! Hey Louis!” He grabs the older boy by the hand dragging him to a stop, even as the others continue past them. “Why aren’t you answering Nick’s calls?”

Louis stares at him, then everyone around them, at the open sky, and then again at Harry. “You couldn’t have waited until we got inside somewhere to ambush me? Preferably somewhere we’d be alone? Without witnesses?” He tilts his head in Liam’s direction, where he was watching them with curious attention.

“No because every time I get you alone you somehow manage to run away.” He crawls into the van behind Louis, ignoring the “are you two fighting again?” that Zayn asks.  
Louis turns to face the window, pulling his hoodie up above his head, signaling the end of the conversation but Harry wasn’t put off.

Harry Styles, 7:15PM  
You know Grimmy is devastated that you’re ignoring him, don’t you?  
He asked me if you had found a new fuck buddy  
Or if you had decided to go back to dating just girls  
He was really torn up about it  
Like I s2g I thought he was going to start crying  
Louissssssss stop ignoring me

Louis Tomlinson, 7:20pm  
Harry  
Stop  
I’m going to talk to him  
I promise  
This isn’t a conversation I want to have with him over the phone. You know? Oh hey Nick how are you, cool I’m fine too. Sorry for ignoring you for the last two months  
See turns out fucking bare is a bad idea! Because apparently I have the pregnancy gene  
And surprise! We have an opps baby!  
And surprise! I’m madly in love with you and want to marry you and have more babies!  
Like yeah no Harry, that would be the actual worst

Harry Styles, 7:25pm  
Awww you want to marry him!!! You love him!!

Louis Tomlinson, 7:26pm  
I just poured my fucking heart out and all you got out of that is that I’m in love?

Harry Styles, 7:28pm  
Well. Yes  
But I mean Lou you have to talk to him  
You don’t have to tell him about the baby yet if you don’t want to  
But could you please at least tell him that you’ll talk to him soon?  
Message read 7:32pm

*&*&*

“Hey.” He’s not sure exactly what time it is, except that it’s still early enough in the day that the other boys are full of energy, but not late enough that they’re all close to crashing. He’s so fucking tired though, always so fucking tired now a days. 

“Louis, oh my god.”

“I woke you up didn’t I? I’m sorry, I fucking forget that time zones existed. I just… I needed to talk to you before I lost my nerve.”

“I’m not that scary am I?” There’s some background noise, like Nick was sitting up in bed, and then a loud yawn. Louis could feel the tears coming up even as he tried to will them away. What he wouldn’t do to be with him, curled up with Pig at their feet and Nick’s arm holding him close. 

“You’re not scary at all, but this conversation is.”

“Where are you right now, hun?”

Louis looked out the window of the twentieth floor of the recording studio. “We’re in the studio right now. I’ve been pretty sick so I’ve been under careful watch and it’s hard to get a moment alone.” 

“But you’re doing okay now?” Nick sounds concerned and Louis immediately feels bad. His breath hitched, as tears spilled over.

“Oh Louis, what’s wrong?

“I know it’s really short notice but can you come?”

“Come? To LA?”

“Please Nick, please. I have to see you and they won’t let me come home. There’s so many things I need to tell you and it doesn’t feel right to do it on the phone.” Harry appears around the corner and Louis shakes his head at him, mouthing ‘Nick’ and Harry nods before walking off again.

“This sounds a lot like a break up call, hun and if it is I’d rather not waste money on a flight. I promise I’ve got my big boy pants on, no need to be gentle.”

Louis lets out a wet giggle snort, brushing some tears off his cheek with his shoulder. “Nick, Nicholas Grimshaw.”

“That’s me, yeah.”

“I’m so fucking in love with you, it’s like I can’t breath sometimes. I know we said no strings attached but I can’t help it. I promise I’m not breaking up with you,” he continues over Nick’s hitched breath, and when it sounds like Nick was going to say something in response, “but please Nick, there’s some things I need to tell you. I have to tell you, and you won’t ever believe me and you’d hate me for telling you over the phone.”

They’re both silent for a moment, listening to the other breath. “Okay, okay. I’ll be on the next flight out, promise.” There’s background sounds, as if Nick was getting out of bed and tripping on Pig dog. “I’m packing an overnight bag now, okay? I’ll have to text someone to come take care of Pig but then I’ll be going straight to the airport. You’re going to have to buy me some clothes though, popstar.” 

Louis smiles against his will. “Good. I’ll even pay, I’ll have Alberto or Maria text you the flight details. And I’ll buy you all the clothes your heart desires, just as soon as you land.”

“You’re lucky I love you too, Tomlinson. See you tomorrow.” Nick clicks off the phone, leaving Louis staring at his phone in shock, wondering if he had imagined the whole conversation.

%&%&%&

It was hours later, all of the boys back at the hotel, holed up in Liam’s room as it was the closest and everyone was hungry and tired. Video games had been playing in the background but controllers laid forgotten when Niall had brought out the beer, and a glass of expensive wine for Zayn.

Louis tried to wave him off, but Niall would have none of it. “It’s band bonding night mate! We’re going to get trashed and all suffer from a hangover tomorrow and force Julian to pick up Maccas for us all.”

Harry shot Louis a concerned look, knowing that Louis hadn’t wanted to share his news quit yet, rather having wanted to wait until after he had told Nick. Louis and Niall stared at each other for a moment, beer can still extended in the air. 

“Okay band meeting, since Niall is forcing my hand here.” The comment forced the two into another extensive stare off, Niall breaking first leaning over to the table where popcorn was spread out.

Liam looks up at that, having been deep in thought while reading the room service menu, his brows lowering. “Is it an official band meeting where we need to take notes or is it a casual one where I can still have my nachos?”

Louis sighs, “Order the fucking nachos, and get me some bacon please? Ohh and some hash browns. And can you have them put some peanut butter on the hash browns?” His eyes light up. “And maybe some ice cream with some honey and gummy bears on them?”

They all blink at each other for a moment, before Liam slowly nods. “I can have them do that if you really want me to. I’ll be right back.”

Louis takes a seat on the love seat, next to Harry, who offers him a small smile. Zayn looks up from his phone and smirks at them, before going back to texting his mom. Niall takes a seat next to Zayn, leaning all his body weight against the other boy and letting out a giggle when Zayn lets out a shout.

“Okay, food has been ordered I officially call this band meeting to order. Louis, the floor is yours.”

Niall snickers from beside him. “The floor is all yours unless it’s some dumb shit you’re trying to drag us all into again, at which case I want no part, especially if it’s a prank that means the rest of us can’t drink with you.”

“It’s okay Lou, we all love you.” Zayn tells him as he puts down his phone and notices Louis’ hesitant expression. “And we promise we won’t judge you too hard for anything you’re about to say.”

“We won’t judge him at all,” Liam says smacking a hand against the back of Zayn’s head. “We’re brothers and that means we love and support you Lou.”

Zayn snickers and mumbles a, “Brothers who’ve sucked each others dicks, sure. Way to make this sound incesty Liam,” which was ignored by everyone.

“Make sure you make it fast though, okay Louis? I’m hungry and need more beer.” Niall said with a cheeky grin.

“Okay. I’m gay and I’ve been sleeping with Nick Grimshaw for about nine months now, he has possibly the best dick I’ve ever had and I’m pregnant and I accidently told Nick I loved him last night and now he’s on a flight out here and is going to land in like four hours and I’m going to have to tell him I’m pregnant even though- surprise! I didn’t know I could get this way and? We had said friends with benefits no strings attached so I’m fucked.” He looks at Harry, “Do you think that was fast enough?”

Harry nodded with a laugh. “I thought that was a perfect explanation Louis, short and sweet and straight to the point.”

“Wait hold on-“

“That didn’t explain anything-“

“Grimshaw?!? You’ve been sleeping with Grimshaw?!”

The other three spoke over each other, each one more outraged than the last, Louis and Harry sat back and watched them, letting them it get out of their systems and wearing themselves out.

Finally, Liam shook his head, silencing the other two. “We don’t have a problem with you being gay Louis, I mean I think we all knew? I thought Harry had something going on with Nick though?”

Harry shook his head. “No! Oh god no! Grim’s like my big brother. I’m after his hot friend though….”

They were interrupted by a sniffle, surprising all of them. 

“Oh Louis!” Zayn was the one who acted the fastest, wrapping the older man into a hug, and began swaying them back and forth. “I guess we got so overwhelmed we forgot to say congratulations!”

Niall quickly jumped into the group hug, wrapping the other two in his arms. “Baby direction! Baby direction!”

Liam watched them, a small frown on his face still but when he saw Louis looking at him gave him the biggest smile, he could find within himself. “Congrats Lou.”

Harry finally stood up and pulled them all off Louis, forcing them all to sit back down while Liam let in the food service.

“So!” Zayn asked, face soft, “are you excited?”

“Pissing myself, lad. I didn’t ever expect this to happen to me, you know?”

“How far along are you?” Niall asked next, almost bouncing in his seat from excitement.

“About three months, give or take a few days.” Louis smiles at them, a little overwhelmed. “I didn’t mean to make tonight all about me, lads, I just wanted to give you a heads up about it. And explain why I couldn’t drink tonight or can’t for the foreseeable future. It sucks I’ve had to give up smoking, both kinds yes Zayn you can stop your smirking now, it’s a pain in the ass and the cravings are a bitch but I guess I’m doing what I have to do to keep the little one happy.”

Niall beamed even bigger. “God a little baby Tommo.”

“Oh shit think of all the pranks it’s going to pull.” Zayn said with a laugh, finally pulling his face out of Louis’ shoulder. “I dibs being godfather.”

“Can’t dibs being godfather!” Liam protested, “if anyone is going to be godfather it should be me!”

“None of you assholes are going to be godfathers, I’ll make it Stan if you don’t stop fighting.”

Four stares, each more unamused than the last, greets him when he opens his eyes again. When they notice him watching them they began elbowing and shoving each other, until Louis loses his patience.

“What?”

“Nothing!” Harry says, shooting the others a glare. “We promise we’ll stop fighting Lou,” he shoots him an innocent smile. “I announce the band meeting closed, how about that? And we can eat all the food Liam and Niall ordered and put in a movie and call it an early night.”

“What time does Nick land tomorrow anyways?” Zayn asks, the other three boys losing interest several minutes before and now devouring snacks while arguing over what movie to watch next, Liam seemingly playing mediator between Harry and Niall.

“I’m not exactly sure, to be honest. Alberto and Maria planned it all, Nick texted me to tell me that he had made it on the plane and that was the last I heard.” He gives a sheepish smile. “We probably should have planned this out a little better but I’m only going to get bigger, you know? And he keeps tabs on us for the radio and he’d notice eventually.” He sighs, resting his head against Zayn’s shoulder again.

“You nervous?”

“Like you wouldn’t even begin to believe.” He places a hand on the small bump that’s barely began to show under his shirt. “It all started as not strings attached you know? We bumped into each other after the Brit awards last year, like I almost got my Vodka Red bull all over his shirt and he got beer on mine. I was foaming mad, you know me can’t keep me mouth shut even if I had to. And he like? Got cocky about it. And Zayn? Somehow we ended up in the men’s bathroom stall, me on my knees for him while I sucked his dick and he had four fingers up my ass.”

“Okay, that’s TMI bro.”

Louis shrugs. “You asked.”

“I really didn’t-“

“Anyways, it just kept happening. We’d end up at the same place at the same time and it’d always be a good time, you know? And obviously,” the sarcasm was strong, “it was a friends with benefits thing, no feelings attached. We both knew we’d end up like fire and oil, go out in an explosion. And obviously a boy band can’t have gay members right?”

Zayn makes a hurt noise and tightens his hold on Louis. “Who ever told you that is an idiot, you know that right?”

Again Louis shrugs. “It is what it is, Zee. They told me and Harry, and even Liam, that none of us could be out while the band was together, though I guess this,” again he gestures to his barely there bump, “will out me at least, but is it even worth it at this point? When the power that be found out that me and Nick had a thing we both had to sign so many NDAs, like I was being threatened with being sued and Nick was too, and Zayn? We’re literally just fucking every other week or so, when ever we both happened to be in London. Like we kept track on our phones who’s house we did it at so we’d go to the others the next week,” at Zayn’s unamused look hurried to add, “only because one of us supplied the beer and the other the condoms and lube.”

“Apparently the condoms didn’t work very well,” Zayn replies dryly, reaching over to take a feel of the bump for himself. 

“Well,” Nick says from the doorway, making all the boys freeze in place, “we did do it once bare, didn’t we love?” 

&*&*&* 

Despite what 3/5ths of One Direction might think, Nick wasn’t a stupid man. When Louis broke all communication the worst had gone through his head, like it would anyone’s no doubt. He knew that they had promised no strings attached and that they had never promised not to sleep with anyone else but it had kind of felt like they had been going in a direction, of being more than just fuck buddies. 

He tried not to take it personally as the days kept passing with no contact between them, kept telling himself that he needed to give Louis space, that’d he finally would come around if given enough time. That whatever issue that Louis was working through would fix itself soon and things would go back to normal. 

It didn’t help that the night before One Direction had left for tour, he and Louis had had dinner and all Nick could think about was the way Louis’ hand felt in his, and how the other man would react if he admitted him might have fallen in love. 

When Harry had began dropping hints and asking subtle but weirdly pointed questions Nick became suspicious and had began doing some mental math, and came to the conclusion that Louis had to be pregnant. Pointed questions back to Harry went unanswered, except for a “talk to Louis, he’ll explain everything” which was not any help at all. 

He’d actually been looking at flights to LA, determined to end the game of cat and mouse, to finally put all his cards on the table consequences be damned, not sure how it was going to end but deciding to be hopeful. 

But then Louis called, Louis called and asked him to fly out, who had sounded so scared on the phone but was now standing before him in one of Nick’s oversized T-shirts. Who had admitted that he loved Nick, even though it was obvious he was scared to. 

“You look good Lou.”

&*&*&* 

Louis blinks at him, shifting a little to try and adjust his shirt so his bump wouldn’t be as visible. “Thank you? You’re early.” 

Nick blinks back at him, looking at his watch. “Am I? I was in the air for fourteen hours so I’d say I’m right on time.” 

The other boys exchanged glances, before pulling Zayn up off the couch, “We’re uh-”

“Not going anywhere because this is Liam’s room,” Louis finishes. “Nick, Zayn and I can go to my room for this conversation.” He and Liam have a conversation with their faces which ended with Liam nodding with a frown, agreeing to the switch. 

“Me?!” 

“Zayn?! You wouldn’t even know you’re pregnant if it wasn’t for me!”

“Which is exactly why you’re going to stay in here, nosey ass. Zayn will come with us, sit on the couch and play angry birds and probably fall asleep. You’d try to record the whole thing to use as blackmail.” 

They both shrug, as if to say fair enough even as Nick starts to laugh at them from across the room, patiently waiting for Louis to grab his keys, allowing the younger man to take his hand and guide him down the hallway to his. 

The door opens and Zayn pushes his way inside, shouldering past them both and jumping down onto the couch before pulling out his phone, Nick following closely behind, letting the door slam behind Louis before he pulls the other man into his arms, both going in for a kiss. 

“You told me you love me,” Nick whispers between kisses. 

“So I did, you said you love me back.” 

“I did,” Nick leaned back and pressed a kiss behind Louis’ ear. 

“You hopped on a plane just because I asked you to.” 

“I did,” Nick agreed. “But I think there’s more pressing news, don’t you think?” He takes one of his arms away from Louis’ back and rubs a gentle hand down the shirt Louis was wearing. “Believe this is mine, popstar, and I also believe it’s gotten a little tighter on you since the last time I saw you in it.”

“You know.” 

“I do. And no, Harry didn’t tell me, but he didn't ask some rather pointed questions that made me wonder.” Nick smiles at Louis. “So we are?” 

“Yes, we’re pregnant, surprise.” They both tear up a little, but pretend for each others sake that they don’t notice. “I swear to god I didn’t plan this,” he continues, suddenly worried that Nick might think that he had. “I honestly didn’t even remember I could get pregnant until Harry asked a few weeks back.” 

Nick shushes him, gently pulling him further into the room, and onto the bed. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose, Louis. That would require planning beyond what you want for dinner.” 

Louis didn’t take offense, having complained more than once about how hard it was to structure his life when no on tour, when there was no one to tell him where to go or what to do, and when to do it. 

&^&^&^&^&

February 17th, 2014

“Open the door popstar this stuff isn’t getting any lighter!” He bangs on the door again with his foot, shifting the bags in his arms. 

“Hold your fucking horses Grimshaw!” The front door is pulled open, a sleepy looking Louis frowns at him, than blinks. “You rushed me for that?” 

Nick gives him his best smile, before shoving past him, dropping his arms full of food on Louis’ front entrance table. “I rushed you so your goddamn KFC didn’t end up on the front porch, though I guess if you really wanted me to I can go back out and drop them just for the experience?” Nick wrinkled his nose. “I even got you those disgusting mashed potatoes you rave about, not sure what the big deal is but you know,” he looks a little uncomfortable. “I did promise and I am a man of my word.” 

In that instant Louis knew he was in love, hand in the KFC bag and pulling out a chicken tender, extra crispy in the way he liked them best, and his favorite kind of beer, still cold and dripping condensation. Suddenly overwhelmed he couldn’t help but kiss him, leaning up to tangle his hands in Nick’s hair, inhaling Nick’s sound of surprise before the other man started to kiss him back. They’re not usually ones to kiss outside of sex, either, so Nick’s suprise wasn’t really that supriseing. 

Nick pulls back, and blinks. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” 

In a moment of panic- oh god feelings, I can’t admit them he’ll hate me and never want to see them again- Louis blurts out, “Just thought we could get the mood started a little early tonight.” 

With a laugh Nick pulls away, heading towards Louis’ living room, “We can get to that later, pop star, movie and food first. And it’s my turn to pick the movie so no using sex to get out of it.” He rubs his hands together. “I’m feeling a romantic comedy calling my name.” 

*&*&*&*&*&*

“So you really aren’t mad at me?” Louis asks later, after they’ve kicked Zayn out and had some dinner, now curled up together in bed. 

“Mad? Why do you think I’m mad? This,” Nick has to stop for a moment, taking a deep breath, “I never imagined being a dad, you know? Not that I never wanted to be,” he looks pained, “but I never expected to meet someone who would actually stick around long enough for me to fall in love.” 

“But we fell in love in the end, didn’t we?” 

“Yeah,” Nick’s eyes squinted with his smile, “Yeah I guess we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at liamismydaddy on twitter at leewithme. feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
